This invention relates to apparatus for limiting the number of cartridges that can be magazine loaded into a semi-automatic weapon.
Semi-automatic firearms capable of firing a large number of rounds in a short period of time are readily available at affordable prices to the general public. Misuse of these rapid fire weapons, however, is of growing concern, particularly among law enforcement people. Most semi-automatic weapons can accept magazines holding twenty or more rounds, thus providing law breakers or the like with unprecedented firepower.
Most semi-automatic weapons are sold to sportsmen for hunting or target shooting purposes. The average sportsman, however, rarely needs a magazine holding more than five cartridges and thus has little, if any, use for an oversized magazine. No one to date, however, has attempted to limit the size or capacity of magazines that can be inserted into the receiver of these potentially dangerous weapons.